


Ross' Fun Entries

by tourterellee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Doctor - Freeform, Family, Fucked Up, M/M, Multi, My characters, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tourterellee/pseuds/tourterellee





	1. Chapter 1

I went to dinner with a few of the kids tonight, it was nice. I didn't have either of my partners along with us, either, so that left me purely alone to bond with them. We sat at a booth table, it was snug for us all but I didn't mind. Mirah sat on my left, in the middle of Emil and I. Emil is sixteen, he's grown so much from the eleven-year-old I met five years ago. Mirah is now eleven, and her intelligence only grows. Right in front of us sat Lennox, who was on the outside of the booth, right in front of me, with their brother sat next to them. Lennox was being read the menu from Jay, although both of them were six, Jay had the appearance of a ten to twelve-year-old, and thankfully Lennox managed to match their own true age. Both of them have grown a lot, taking use to their powers with the help of their parents, although it's quite easy to sometimes see who the more spoiled is from one parent. Lennox always found it fun to have four parents, they love to visit their mother and visit their true siblings, although their behavioral issues have always been one we can't ignore. Jay, on the other hand, is quiet, unlike their older sibling who will voice their opinion on anything and everything. They do what is asked, even if jokingly asked. 

When we first got seated and ordered our drinks, Maia sent me a photo of Foster and Hart passed out on the couch behind her, saying that Foster was in the middle of braiding her hair when he fell asleep. I was glad the two were getting rest, especially after the night they had. Lennox had huffed angrily and complained about how there was no braille menu, I apologized although it wasn't my fault. When we got our drinks, I made sure my contacts didn't fucking budge again, and Mirah did too.

It until after we ordered when Mirah tapped my shoulder, I looked down, confused, and she whispered to me. "Those people over there are staring at us." She seemed uncomfortable, and I sighed. I nodded and straighten myself back on the bench. After taking a sip of water, I looked over to see an older couple staring at my family and I. Both were white, mid-sixties to seventies and definitely straight. I gave a warm smile to the two and the woman rolled her eyes with a scoff, muttering something to her husband, or possibly a brother. Older people tended to be weird. The man scowled, and he said something back to his wife. Mirah sighed and got the attention of Emil. "Are people being assholes again, dad?" He groaned softly, and I looked at him and nodded. "Assholes!" Lennox exclaimed and threw their hands up in the air, luckily Jay was quick to grab the clawed hands and usher them down. Unluckily though, many people heard my adopted hellspawn yell "Assholes."   
"Maybe I should sit on the edge of the table?" Emil asked, knowing the older people may back off, but I shook my head. "If they're really bothered by me, they'll have to actually deal with me," I responded. 

Soon enough, our food came and we definitely dug into it. When the waitress came with our check, so far as Jay and Emil could hear, the man exclaimed many slurs. "Damn DICK isn't going to pay for his meal, they never do! Fucking DICK!." Why I would love to have heard the word 'Dick' instead, I was quite glad about the reactions are given. The waitress started to storm to the manager for help, but my holy fucking child named Lennox decided to take their knife from their meal and throw it at the man. Luckily, they missed. Unluckily, I need to have a hard talking to Hart about Lennox's new skill in hearing -throwing knife coordination. 

The manager walked over and asked the man and his lady to leave, and apologized to my kids and I. And I apologized for the knife threat, but things would've been a lot worse if Foster and Hart would have been here, knowing Foster's firecracker personality and both of their ideal stronghold of wanting to protect me... Those people might've been dead.

Anyways. I'm tired. Bye.


	2. Mirahs Slight Struggle

Today has been that of an imagining nightmare, Foster got sick with the flu somehow and Hart decided that they really needed to leave to go work on some things leaving me to tend to a sick Foster and the kids. Good enough for me James was helping with the patients, I might just have had one less breakdown because of him working.   
Maia was downstairs with their sisters, I was glad Samsin decided to stop in and say hello from next door. Those three really are inseparable triplets. They're all seventeen, and there was a time when I thought two wouldn't have even made it. I'm glad they're okay now. Devilspawn and the two-horned ones, Amon and Jay, are all five years old, but luckily I didn't have devilspawn here with me, nor Jay. They are both with Hart, doing god knows what crime now. Mirah is ten, and she's currently helping me cook, I couldn't be more grateful for the help as she loves cooking and helping me out. "Mirah, are you excited for the dance tomorrow?" I had asked, but she shrugged as she poured flour into the bowl. "Not really." She responded, and she was frowning slightly. I handed her the spoon to mix. "Why?" She shrugged again, avoiding an answer. I never tried to budge too far into my children's problems without them asking for help, I once found out that the hard way with Lennox when they showed as twelve. They kept creating dead animals, involuntarily of course as they couldn't control it. It turns out they were angry and didn't exactly need help, as Foster and Hart tried to calm them earlier and failed, I ended up walking into a spiders nest and got decked in the face. 

"Mirah, you were really excited for it, what happened?" I knew she had to be excited about it, she had been all month and kept bugging all three of us, asking who could take her and bugging on when we can go dress shopping. We ended up going dress shopping for her last Saturday, I ultimately caved and we somehow managed to have a nice family trip to the mall. Of course, meaning Lennox ended up pickpocketing and stealing many things. Damn devilspawn. Mirah ended up getting a yellow dress, she was super excited for it and forced, and I mean forced by taking their hands and pulling them off the sofa, Hart to dance with her in it right outside the dressing rooms. She's strong, must get it from me. The rest of the mall trip ended with Foster pulling Hart into a Spencers as I took the younger ones to toy stores, and the triplets and older twins went off to shop. I later found out that Maia yelled at a poor worker in a clothes shop about it not being truly wheelchair accessible for their sister, and if Emil wasn't there to stop them, would've fought the poor worker. 

"Some girls were being mean, but it's okay." Her voice was quiet, she sounded defeated. I motioned her to stop mixing and I kneeled down slightly, mainly I leaned on the counter. "What did they say to you?" Another shrug. God, I hate shrugs, but I do it all the time to avoid things…so I can't be mad. "Mirah." I persisted. She shifted uncomfortably and looked at me, and her turquoise eyes started to whelm tears. "They started to make fun of me, dad.." I frowned, and I put my hands out for permission to touch her. She nodded and I picked her up from the armpits and I placed her on the counter, she made a little 'Wee!' sound, it boosted her mood for the second. I put my hands to my side as if I was scolding Lennox. "You shouldn't listen to them, they're fools and honestly not worth your time.. and because you have a family who'll fight for you." She half smiled and sighed, I could tell how much it had been upsetting her. "They're just.. so cruel to me. They make fun of my hair and my hair color, my eyes, my clothes. You guys.." she looked down, kicking her feet. "Well… you know what this family has?" I asked. "Yes… crippling gender and health issues?" She responded. And… Holy fucking shit. She got it right, but, it wasn't the answer I was asking for. "Nooo! Okay, yes, but.. we got strength, Jesus Mirah, shoot us all!" I laughed, and so did she. "Mirah, what are the names of the girls?" She told me, and I remembered. Because I just emailed her teacher and counselor, and I'm getting this situation taken care of. 

"Now here's a big question, who do you want to take you to the dance?" 

"I have to pick?!"


End file.
